


An Angel's Dreamcatcher

by LoveCub0223



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: Destiel Day, Destiel Reverse Bang, Destiel Smut Brigade, Destiel Week, Fluff and Smut, M/M, References to Supernatural (TV), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCub0223/pseuds/LoveCub0223
Summary: Castiel is back from a long hunting trip and Dean has trouble sleeping without dreaming about some 'questionable' things, but are they really all dreams?





	1. Chapter 1

Cas's P.O.V.

*NSFW*  
Knocking upon Dean's door I wait anxiously for him to answer. I know I probably shouldn’t have come over out of the blue without telling him. I had asked him previously last night about any leads over the phone. He had said he didn’t have any, so I thought ‘Why not come and see if i could be of help’. After standing here questioning what i should do, the bedroom door is swung open and i'm met with a half awake Dean. He scratches his side whilst lifting up his shirt a bit as he yawns, once done he lays his eyes upon me and jumps back a bit in shock.  
“Cas?” Questioning me like he believes he’s dreaming or something I smile widely and am brought into a hug with an iron grip. I’m stiff for a moment before I am able to relax slightly against his arms. Looking to the side I see hairs sticking up and out in all different directions, this is what humans call 'bed head’ he has accused me of it a few times before.  
“bed hair” I state observantly as his grasp begins to loosen and push me away. Before i had even realised it I had unintentionally nuzzled my face against his shoulder.  
“Um..I… Not that I’m not happy to see you, because I am, but what the hell are you doing here?” Without answering I look up at his face from where I stand impishly. Immediately Dean’s face turns red and he glances away briskly.  
“I finished my job” I answer as quickly as I can so that i can test his temperature. Placing my head gently against his forehead I search for the source of his reddened face. As I do so the heat seems to get hotter and the shade of red spreads to his ears. “Dean you're very red. I can't seem to find what's wrong. It could be voodoo.” as I say this Dean sighs and just pushes me to arms length. “Well that didn’t really answer my question. And I'm not sick but thanks for checking my personal bubble.” Pushing him a few steps back I close his door gently behind me, as not to alert Sam.  
“Do I need a reason to be here? I mean if you have something to do or if I’m interrupting I can go.” I state blankly. For a moment my eyes fall to the ground with the thought that I may have inconvenienced him. Dean is a busy man. Shaking his head annoyedly he shows a half smirk and scratches his head again.  
“Don’t be stupid Cas. Listen I can chat, but I’m tired as all hell you see, long cases been wearing me out. So i’m gonna go catch some Z's, then make some coffee, and then we can go have gossip time or whatever in the kitchen but till then I need my beauty sleep. Got it?” He questions as if he’s talking to a miniature human a ‘child’, I don’t really mind it all too much, actually I kind of like his condescending tone it shows that he's in a good mood, I think. But then again I like most things about him.  
“Okay Dean go ahead.” With my short response he rolls his eyes, I know this emotion, its agitation.  
“That means go, feather boy. Personal space remember? Cause next time I might just bite your friggin head off alright.” I understand what he is saying but all I can focus on is how his bed head stays the same as he's moving and how his shirt is slightly pulled up, revealing a section of his abs. Humans work very hard to get those. Sighing at me once more he turns towards his bed and motions me out. Stepping out of his room I come to an abrupt halt as he shuts the door behind me. I stand waiting by the wall, ear pressed up to hear for sounds of danger. Soon i hear covers russel and then boom, a sound I have never once heard erupt from Dean's being before, snoring. It had been my belief that although most humans snored, the Winchesters did not, for growing up on the run they couldn't afford to make a sound even one made whilst sleeping. I want to see, I know he told me to stay but I want to see, need to see. Opening the door ever so slightly i peep my head in for a glance but mainly what im shown is the bottom half of his body. In his sleeping state he begins to pull his shorts down, this induces a reaction within me, and my vessels face is warmed ever so slightly. I don't know why I feel this way but I'm needing to get closer. Soon Im standing by his feet as i glance hopefully towards his face. 'Hopefully? Hopeful for what?’ i whisper quietly to myself. My line of sight seemingly travels down the length of his body until it has hit his bulge. From his underwear it shows a large hill beginning to form.  
“I don’t mind really” Dean breaths out. I glance back up quickly to see him still sound asleep. I huff a bit from under my breath. Right he sleep talks, a movement of the human brain I still do not quite get.  
Suddenly his eyes are open, flaring his nostrils he stares into my eyes with a sense of... longing? A few moments of confused and flustered silence pass before either of us go to speak. It's only us.  
“You're here again Cas, but why do ya have clothes on? You're usually nude when you visit my dreams..” Unconsciously his words seem to drift away from him as anything I would have attempted to say is caught in my throat. I walk a bit closer to his serene face and place my forehead against his. What is he think about? What appears in his mind is nothing I have ever imagined that he could think of. Me grabbing him and ramming into him with my hot member, me pushing him down onto the large bed laid out in front of our heated bodies and sucking his dick to the point of him drying out… all these images flash in my mind, as I stand here, staring, at Dean. My eyes wander and I find myself gazing at his moist lips. I want something, he wants something from me. Images of me nibbling his lip and making him weak interrupt my thoughts and from nowhere my pants are tight. I push back away from him in a rushed haze and grab my head. Why has his impure thoughts moved to my head of their own valuation “Castiel?” His glossy gaze sticks to my flustered face curiously, he thinks this is a dream. I lick my lips, whenever he seems to call me that I instantly heat up. He’s peering deeply into my blue eyes as I stare back into his beautiful green ones. The laugh lines and crow's feet are almost hidden in the beauty of his features, out of most humans i think he is one of the prettiest. Glancing back to Dean, i can see where his eyes are headed. He looks at me with lust and then glances down, somewhere along the line i began to hold his wrist near my crotch. Would this be okay? I hold his hand tighter and I place it on my bulge. I don't understand what's happening as my body seems to act on its own. He obviously wants it too but he's asleep this wouldn't be right “You….?” he whispers something under his breath. He grips it and I respond with a smile. Whatever disease he has it'll best to go along with it, to heal him in the process, to heal both of us. Not wanting to hold back any longer my body pushes forward and kiss him passionately. First his mouth is closed tight, but it quickly opens letting my tongue slide in and fool around with his. Dean seems unaffected by this, but the more we kiss the more he gets into it. His dark stubble brushes against mine and I shudder, his face is so hot. I wish to stop and study it but the pleasure is more overwhelming than my body can seem to handle and i give in. It feels as if he’s trying to swallow my tongue, i don't understand the action and nor do I understand why my reproductive organ is erect when there is no possible breeding between us.. Looking down at his tight pants a hard-on is forming, creating an even bigger bulge. I close my eyes again and drift back into the motions. Roughly we get more excited, his hand goes up to the side of my head and he pulls my body closer to his. He presses his lips even harder against mine, he seems to do this once riled up, it drives my vessel crazy. Reaching under my shirt he struggles to move anything away from my body as he seemingly gets more and more frustrated. With a snap of my fingers I have successfully done for Dean what he had set out to do, remove any and all clothing from my top half. His other hand travels up the side of my body until he comes to my chest. Pinching the nipple a bit I release a moan. It’s a noise I've never heard come from myself before. There's not just kissing now there's groping, gasping, and staggered breathing.

He gasps for air in between kisses and shakily starts to reach down for his eager friend. He places my hand on it, over his boxers, I begin to rub it up and down. Teasing him like in the many pornography he has attempted to show me, I fool around with his tip. Searching for the perfect spot, I find it, I know this from his obvious reaction. I move my hand slowly, stopping occasionally. He trembles each time I hit the spot, looking at me with irritation he’ll plead for me to continue with his stunning green eyes, but then I move on again and he’ll go back to studying my expression. Everytime I touch him in the right place I stop and wait for him to calm down, knowing that’d he cum too fast otherwise. Dean is moaning now through heavy breaths, I hear him try to restrain his voice. Feeling that he’s getting more exhilarated I open my eyes, just a bit to see his face twisted in pleasure. His cheeks are red and his eyes are closed tight. Quickly I take full command over the situation and push his hands up above his head with my other hand. Swiftly I pull down my dress pants and press against his body. I move my mouth down to his neck. Slightly I suck, kiss, and lick him. I don't know what has taken over me but it's invigorating. Dean’s breathing becomes heavier. Obviously a little frustrated with me he stops me in the middle of my actions and flips us over so he’s the one sexily hunched over my yearning body. To hide my confused and flustered expression, I pull his head down by his hair in order to continue tasting his neck. Releasing what seems to be a cry of pleasure he lifts his face back up just to press his lips roughly against mine. Seeing that he’s just about to cum I reach into his pants and cover his tip with my thumb. He stops kissing me and looks into my eyes annoyed, his ears glow red as a sign to show that somewhere inside him he’s secretly enjoying it.  
“Not until I've cured you.” I say earnestly to him in a hushed voice. Pulling his cock out from beneath his boxers I tease him, rubbing it with my other hand as I hold the tip. Clutching the shaft now, Dean starts to rub his tip against mine, and I tremble. Sloshing sounds are erupting from down there, it’s wet and sloppy. The noises ring in my ear and I moan. I feel so hard and wound up down there.  
“I want you in me” he yelps as I thrust up against him. I'm too close to releasing the tension within me to put it in. Dean’s body feels hungry as he starts going faster, I want in as well, his dick is hard and throbbing because of the pressure, making the experience more enjoyable. Stroking my vessels dick with the head of his, he lets out a pleasure filled sigh. This is too good to be true, I think as I'm seemingly reaching my body's peak. He’s getting so close, I can tell by the quickness of his panting, and how he’s starting to speed up. Dean moves faster and faster until I can’t take it anymore. I let go of him and he releases the substance from within his pulsating member onto my stomach. Finally a release and I'm uncontrollably shuddering sticky whiteness up at him. I look down and ogle at his dick. The tip has semen dripping and it’s twitching slightly.  
“Beautiful.”

Looking up at him I see him panting, out of breath and out of energy, he slumps down on top of me. His body is hot and covers mine like a secure blanket. His breath brushes against my neck, it turns the heat on again. Sluggishly, I lift Dean up onto his hands and knees. I lick my lips, yearning for something. He stares at me with moist eyes, like he’s wanting more. With a serious look on his face he grabs my chin and gives me a longingly desirable kiss. He then reaches his hand down and strokes my drained cock again. Steadily he begins to insert a finger at a time into himself. High pitched moans fill the room once again. Looking down I see my dick twitching and wet, but glancing at Dean's face I see that he is intent on doing this correctly. One of my hands grasp the blankets behind me with pleasure, as my other one rests on the back of his neck. I gasp as his strokes hit the right spot and sends tingles through my whole body. Seeing that that was where it felt the best he continues to hit that place, not before long he already has three fingers in and I can see that he feels almost completely loose for me. With the little strength I have left I remove his hand from within him and slide something else in. With my cock finally inside him it feels like we’re connected. But unfortunately I was careless and had stuffed myself into him way too fast. I feel pain erupt from down there but even still the pleasure overwhelms me more. My vessel's hot slippery dick fills his insides and with each motion I gasp, again making noises I’ve never heard escape my mouth before. Everything is wet and I can feel him very well, moving back and forth inside of him, it’s driving me crazy.  
“Ngh!” Each time we move the bed creaks and I scream out with satisfaction. As we get close to finishing again, Dean begins to groan and grunt with lust. One of his hands are fondling his dick roughly, while the other holds himself up. The only gentle part of this whole experience are the kisses that he sweetly places against my neck. This is way different than I had ever imagined, it’s so much more intense and uncontrollable than I had previously thought. But that doesn't matter, all that matters is that me and him are healing.  
“Cas!” As our bodies synchronize a soon to be climaxing Dean calls out my name. A mixed feeling of heat and numbness takes over my entire body and I shudder. Feeling his body tighten and clasp around my dick is what finishes it for him. A warm slippery substance fills him and I pull my hot throbbing member out. The tip shines in the light as it drips. His body jerks slightly as the head brushes against my leg while trying to fall to my side. He manages to lay next to me on his back and I stare into his bright green and golden ringed eyes. I was healing him? Right?


	2. Repetition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These nightly 'get togethers' have been happening for a while now. Cas seems to be getting more daring with his actions, will he be able to keep his secret much longer?

*NSFW*

With a whoosh from my trench coat, I spin around in perfect formation and stab my, nicely concealed, angel blade into the demons throat. A flicker of hellish light travels through it's vessel, then it drops.   
“That's the fifth one today! These son of bitches keep comin!” Dean's rusty voice pierces the air as another empty head hits the ground. “I swear I can't even shower in the motel bathroom without one of these buggers popping out!!” with one last swipe and jab of his blade the final demon lays vanquished. A small tired smirk resides on his face as he flops back onto the motel bed. Wiping his face from his mouth to his chin he sighs and lays with his legs outstretched. “Hey assbutt get me a beer will ya?” Dean’s hand swats at the air as he waves me over to the fridge. Grabbing a six dollar bottle from the refrigerator, I walk over to him and hand it over. Yanking it from my hand he pops it open on the nightstand and chugs it in less than a minute. “Blek, disgusting. Beer is beer though huh?” he chuckles slightly and tips the bottle towards me, i can never tell when to laugh so I stay silent. “Hm.” rolling his eyes slightly he drops his hand to were the bottle is touching the rug and lays back. Tilting my head a little bit in confusion I continue to stand at the end of the bed. Him laying here like this is enough for my body to heat up. The things I did to him, they were so wrong, but they felt so right. Soon my slacks begin to feel tight again and I cross my hands in front of me. With my eyes searching his body I lick my chapped lips. “Hey Caaaaas? Move your ass away from in front of the dam t.v.!” shaken up by his words I step to the side and walk towards the bathroom. Taking one last final look at him I see his head turned away, ear bright red. Entering the restroom, I shut the door behind me, and slam my hands on the sink's edge.   
“Fuck.” I speak quietly from under my breath and stare deeply into the mirrors reflection. My eyes burn blue with frustration. I want him, I can't have him except for when he's sleeping it's infuriating! I slam my hands down once again and notice the separation between it and the wall that I have created. Swiftly i stand up straight and move back to the room. Once entered, I spot Dean on the bed, his head still turned away. His ear is no longer red and his breathing is steady. Gliding across the floor I stop by his bedside and move my hand towards his hair. “Bed hair.” whilst thinking aloud I stop just before touching him when suddenly he turns his head. Eyes closed tightly he presses his face gently to my hand. My eyes lift in a state of shock and my arm stiffens. His stubble brushes my thumb softly as I begin to trace his lips. He's sleeping, worn out from the constant attacks I'd guess. I look around, removing my hand from his face I see him stir in his sleep angrily. I make my way to the front door, I peek outside for any sign of Sam and smirk selfishly when I see there's not. Shutting the door quickly behind me I lean over and press my wet lips against Dean’s sleeping ones. I taste the remnants of cheap whisky and I scavenge his mouth for more flavors with my tongue, it's not to long before he begins to kiss me back. As we kiss our heads start to move back and forth in sync with every swallow of each other’s saliva. While sucking on my tongue I caress his with healing care. stretching out his arms he grabs my face harshly and presses his even harder into mine. My black hair, messy as could be, and his chestnut hair just the way I prefer it. Pulling away to allow him to breath, he releases a huff of warm air into the cold room and it forms into something that resembles fog. Looking into his handsome green eyes I study his facial features. This has been going on for a few nights now, during the hours in which I know him to get getting some ‘beauty sleep’ I sneak in to try and cure him, but everytime my vessel seems to be affected by the same unidentified illness. It's hard to resist because whenever he smiles, his unconscious half awake smile, he always looks so goofy. It’s contagious and it makes me want to smile as well. His skin is a tan-ish beige color and his almond hair sticks out bravely. His nose, sturdy, which he flares to get a reaction out of me is also attractive, in a humans sense of the word. But the best part about his face? His moist and delicious lips, those are kept unconcealed so the world may see them and I may kiss, lick, bite, suck, or do whatever i need to with them.   
While thinking to myself, like a sex driven heathen, I bite my bottom lip and snap my fingers. With my top clothing now gone I push my naked vessel's chest against him. Leaning forward he nibbles my neck and I let out a sigh of satisfaction. This is for him, to cure him.. Letting his slippery tongue slide against the side of my neck I throw my head back and release a beast like moan.  
“Ngh!” Making a sound that only a wild animal would make I place the back of my hand against my mouth in an attempt to stifle my voice. Thirstily his hands examine my body, traveling up me he begins pinching my nipples. He bites my neck again and I moan louder than I ever thought I could. “Ahh” Feeling my face heat up I swiftly turn my head away, what is this, why does this affect me as well? I turn back my gaze to his bulge. Dean’s hot member starts to build up and I see it press uncomfortably against his pants. My eyes move from his crotch, to his chest, and then to his steaming lust filled face. My body starts to tremble as a feeling of pleasure wipes over me, Dean begins to quiver as the pressure starts to become unbearably large in his pants. Removing my hand from my face, I reach down for his throbbing dick. But as I move to do so he hits a certain spot on my body, and for some reason, it feels amazing when he touches me there. With this new found spot of satisfaction I call out his name with pleasure and hunger residing deep within my throat. “Dean! Ohhh... mmmm.” My own voice manages to shock me and I try to hold it back. While I moan he takes his advantages a bit further and pushes me against the wall touching the bed. Many things have happened but usually it's not this active. As my warm flesh meets the cool surface of the wall I feel Dean climb further on top of me. Grabbing my wrists he pushes my hands back so they’re on either side of my head and moves forward for a kiss. Pressing his sweet lips against mine his tongue roughly grasps at mine and I swallow a bit of the juicy liquid that’s collecting in his mouth. His facial hair brushes against mine and I can feel the individual hairs move. Out of breath I feel him breathe out his nose and it brushes across my face, it’s warm and smells like a fireplace, or maybe outdoors? Leaning forward on me a bit further I feel his erection swell up against mine, it’s thick and making me aroused even more. Moving my mouth in perfect rhythm with his, he begins to rub his clothed dick against my own. While moving his body slightly back and forth I start to do the same. The wonderful feeling causes for my dick to enlarge and strain. Suddenly I feel cold as his hot and lusty body pulls away from my needy vessel. I can feel that my eyes are glossed over with hunger for his dick, right now I’m seeing him as nothing else but a man. I’m seeing him as a man whom I am desperately in loving need of a good healing from. Harshly I bite my lip as I continue to hold back my feelings of want and need for his throbbing cock. Smiling groggily at me, snidely he grabs a condom from a paper bag in the top nightstand drawer and carefully tears it open. Turning to face me he walks up to the edge of the bed, I am still pressed against the wall where he had left me out of breath and yearning for him.   
“Wanna put.. on me?” He asks kind sort of teasingly. Heat spreads to my face again and I nod my head. Straightening my posture a bit, I crawl over to where he is positioned by the bed and I stick the condom just on the tip of his erect friend. Unsure, I slick my hair back and lean forward. With my mouth, I begin pushing the condom down further onto his cock. Suctioning my lips firmly around his dick, I maneuver my tongue around so that I make sure not to leave any air bubbles behind. Quickly I hear his pace of breath slow and his voice become deeper as he mumbles something from behind his hand concealing his mouth. “Cas… You really… know how to..” While trying to keep a calm composure I see him shaking slightly, with grinning eyes I suck hard. Gently at first I feel his hand reach down to the back of my head and roughly grab my hair. He tries to hold on tightly but fails miserably because he’s trembling so badly. Hearing his heartbeat quicken and his breathing become staggered I remove my mouth from his nether region and he looks at me dazed and confused.   
“I put the condom on.” Smiling slightly I lick my lips and allow for Dean and his regaining strength to push me back harshly against the cool wall. Pressing my hands once again to the wall he places his mouth viciously against my untamed and stubble covered neck, he bites me. Sucking I feel a small form of a warmed bruise beginning to form from his succulent lips. As he exhales heavily, I release tiny moans hoping that he doesn’t hear them. Lifting his head up from my neck he presses his mouth firmly against mine again and starts pulling off my pants. “Ngh... “ Huffing, I take my one free hand and position it near his rear. I take a swift breath and plunge my fingers deeply into him. He takes a gasp of surprisement and has to pull away from my neck “Ahh…. mmm!” Sounds of ecstasy escape his lips and I wrap my free arm around his arching body. After regaining some sense his kisses start to travel down my vessel, starting from the neck, to my collarbone, to my chest, down my stomach, and finally to my dick I feel him lick me and my face instantly heats up as a loud moan is thrown forth from my throat. “Ohhhhhhh…” Surprised, Dean looks up to me from where his face is planted between my legs, he looks more awake than ever but still his eyes are dazed.  
“Cas… Do you know what I want to do to you right now?” He breathes out in almost a whisper. Grabbing my body he forcibly pushes me down and holds me tightly with one hand against the wall. He's pressed against me as I stuff more fingers into him. His body writhes and moans on top of me with every spot that I hit. My other hand reaches for his chin and lifts his face up so that my eyes meet his. With a serious expression I hear somewhat of a snicker come out from under my own breath as a barely noticeable smile is placed on his handsome face. Licking his lips he presses them against mine and gives me a lovingly long kiss. More gentle than usual, I've always noticed that out of everything being so harsh and rushed his kisses are always soft. “Now that I have you all to myself what shall I do?” Again in a hushed tone he begins to examine my body with his gorgeous jaded eyes. I can feel my face burst with all shades of red as I sense his intense stare all over my squirming body. His hug isn’t as tight as it was at first so I softly pull one of my hands away from under him and slide my fingers down along his neck and collarbone.  
“You could continue touching me…” With a desiring and quivering voice I move my rough and unsteady hand down the rest of his body and stop over his cock which rests against mine. “I could put something more… more big… a-and hard inside of you instead…” I huff out as a look of lust takes over his face. Pulling my  
fingers from out of him I grab my cock and start to slowly insert it but once I have put it in half way my vessel can’t seem to take it anymore and I slam it in the rest of the way. “D-Dean!” Calling out his name with pleasure filled pain I tightly squeeze my eyes shut. I allow for multiple moans to be pushed out of my throat by his constant pounding up and down onto my member. Feeling his soft skin slap against mine he groans with satisfaction.   
“Ohhhh…mmm..” While trying to restrain my voice also, I can’t seem to contain it and random bursts of sexual desire escape my throat. The rest of the night seems to be filled with our moans as we continue on for the remainder.   
Finally as we finish for about the third time tonight, I see his body droop over more than usual and I leave from underneath him. His small whimpers almost tempt me into coming back as I stand up straight. Snapping my fingers once more we're both cleaned up and dressed, disappointingly so. I probably won't be seeing him for a few weeks this time or at least until he calls me up. Before I go I kiss him lightly on his plump lips and watch happily as he smiles in his sleep. I open the motel door, lock it and then leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have quite a few more chapters coming so bookmark if you're interested!


	3. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unforseen circumstances. Can Cas refrain himself, or will he continue to lose himself to these humanly desires of his vessel?

*NSFW*

Sitting straight up with my legs down in front of me and my back pressed against the cozy grey couch, I stare at the t.v. blankly. Images of space and some girl with cinnamon buns on the sides of her head appear. I try and focus my brain on this confusing movie whilst trying not to gaze at his face, his expression is laid back as he stares straight ahead at the t.v.. He has a beer in his hand and is in the most calm state I've seen him in since he was with Lisa. I can't seem to understand how I ended up in this situation. Dean had called me up yesterday, it had been 5 weeks since ‘that’ happened. He said there was something even Sam couldn't figure out over his 'damn' internet. I was asked to come with books on succubuses from any time dating back to thirteen hundred years ago. I had gathered all that I knew of and rushed over the very next day. When I got here though he had said it wasn't much of an issue anymore and for me to watch this earthly popular movie with him. All that was gained from this little adventure is this unwanted awkward interaction.  
Besides all of that, Dean seems to be oblivious to my tense stare, finally he glances over at me and smirks, annoyed.  
“What?” He barks, returning his gaze back to the movie, occasionally now he will look over at me just to dart his eyes away once more. The more intense my stare the more red and agitated his face gets, it’s kind of mesmerizing. Soon it gets to the point where he’s so hot that I can feel the heat that’s radiating from his cheeks. “Um… Cas...? Why do you keep staring at me? I'm tryna watch the movie and it’s distractin!” His words trail off in the end as he goes back to paying attention to the screen, but I keep my sight on him. Sitting here is torture, the only time we're alone together is at night. The only problem with that is that he doesn't remember it. Not that I really want him to. Soon the movie is nearing its end and I’ve payed attention to less than half of it. Dean has ignored me since he first noticed my stare and I'm almost ready to leave before I look over. Dean's head is bent back in an awkward angle as he rests it against the couch, asleep. Inching closer to his face I lean in his direction and stare at his lightly freckled cheek bones. Out of all the humans I've met this one definitely has the most noticeable features, strong cheekbones, a good chin, long eyelashes, and thicker lips than most males. Before I've even realised it my face is just inches from his, I swallow harshly and glance down. My gaze points down to his growing bulge and I lick my dry and thirsty lips. We do things at night, but that's when he's in a deep sleep, taking a nap is a light sleep, he wouldn't even have reach a REM state yet. I look around nervously and creep my hands closer to his lap. Whilst moving part of my trench coat aside, I place a hand on top of his jeans and begin moving around his bulge. Thinking that it’s not doing anything for him, I purposely grab the top part of his dick through his tight jeans and boxers. Moving my hands to either side of it I push down so I have made an indent around his cock, pushing my hands together against either side of his covered dick I squeeze tightly. While slightly cupping his head I rub the tip, working my fingers I slide them around and up the sides of the top through the shorts. “Nn...” Quite hushed I hear him release a small groan. Making sure not to do it too much I start tightening my grip on him. Slowly but surely I’m beginning to move even faster. Knowing that I’m testing my limits I shove my pointer finger down on the tip right where the dick hole is. I feel it faintly make a little dip into the beginning of the hole. “NGH!” Hearing him yell out with gratification gives my vessel a rush and I press even harder on his enlarging erection. Looking to his face I see him gritting his teeth as his head jerks back with his eyes still tightly closed. His face is a dark red and I pull back for a minute, I don't want to risk waking him up, but I can't stop now. I move closer to his face and bite down on my bottom lip. Just…one...taste. Passionately I pull his head up and kiss him, he tilts his head back once more with another animalistic sound of enjoyment. I start at his penis again. As I move my hands in perfect circles and lines up and down, I feel pre-cum trickle out of the tip and begin to soak through the top of his jeans. His breathing becomes staggered and I keep going, soon he’s already about to buckle over from the overstimulation. “Ahh!” Loudly he moans hungrily for more and his eyes open up in a daze. As I stroke the head of his cock I feel his body jerk violently, all the muscles in his body seem to simultaneously twitch, and then he slumps forward tiredly. A white substance starts to soak in through his pants and it keeps his jeans sticking tighter to his crotch. I feel his body relax back into a state of sleep, and I pull myself away from him. Straightening back up my trench coat, I attempt to fix my unraveled self. My hair’s a mess, my body's incredibly hot, and my vessel's penis is painfully erect. With the small amount of grace that I have, I try and disperse the boner. My power seemingly fails as I shudder from the feeling of my grace's invisible force. I jerk forward a bit as I attempt it once more, my grace grips harder around this time and I almost release a moan. The sound feels caught in my throat as I can't seem to help but want more. I go at it once more and like a wave of pleasure over me, I feel a gentle stroke across my whole body. I have lost control now as I can't seem to stop my grace. With each stroke, I feel my body shake and tremble. I involuntarily curl my toes as another wispful stroke sends me into a tangent of sexual need. I try and cease the power in fear that Dean may wake, but the more I try and stray, the harsher the grip gets. Like a chinese finger trap I am stuck in a loop of sexual frustration as the grace's grasp pulls harder.  
“Nnngh!!” With gritted teeth, sounds of animalistic pleasure is brought forth. Looking to my side I see Dean stir a bit in his sleep and I'm frozen. With a stuttered breath, Dean flutters open his eyes.  
“Cas, how long was I out?” His voice is deep and raspy, it sends tingles down my cock. I sigh lightly as my grace's actions come to a halt.  
“Not long Dean. Maybe twenty minutes.” I answer as if nothing has occurred whilst he slept.  
“Aw shit Cas. Guess I'm just tired.” He yawns once more as he shakes his body awake. “Dinner?” He asks questioningly before realising what he just said. “Sorry. Angel's don't eat, right?” he chuckles a bit beneath his breath before scratching his head awkwardly.  
“Yes. Well I better be going anyway Dean. Thank you for this evening, it was pleasant.” With a polite farewell I fly myself to the nearest city with a vampire nest and ready myself to fight. I drop my angel blade down from inside of my sleeve. Maybe hunting will get rid of this erection.


	4. Dean's nightly activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've all read what Things Cas had been doing in secret, but now we find out Dean's secret as well. Does he feel the same? If so does he know Cas has those feelings as well? Read on!

Dean’s P.O.V.  
*NSFW*

Returning home from a long case I rush to my room, speeding down the bunker's hallway, I take a glance at myself in the corner of the bathroom's mirror and then slide in to my room. Shutting the door behind me I fling my bag and strip my jackets off onto the floor. I fall lazily onto my bed, suddenly an image of last nights dream appears in my mind. The position we were in on the bed. His hand clasped tightly around my throbbing cock. I look back to the door but luckily it’s shut. At first when I started having these dreams of Cas and I, I had been confused and almost even appalled. I had never once thought of him in that way, he was my friend, I would have even gone as far as calling him my brother. As they continued to appear, the lewd images, I realised I couldn't change it and I sure as hell couldn't tell anyone. I became used to it and then not long after that I began looking forward to em.   
While tryin to keep from thinking about him naked, I go to reach for my beer, the 12 empty bottles on my shelf are the first thing you notice once in my room. I look around and stare at my sad excuse for a bed. Nothin here to hold onto other than my thoughts of a certain angel, Cas… To stifle my thoughts, my hand reaches up to my mouth and I catch a yawn. A flashing light steals my glance and I look down. There on the floor is my leather jacket, the light from my phone flashes beneath it, I pull myself from off my bed and move down. Reaching my hand out, I grab the jacket. Searching the pockets I find my phone, but with no notifications. Slouching back onto my bed, I release a long sigh. A screen's light catches my attention and I look at a familiar coat strewn across the floor, it's Cas's trench coat.   
“What's this doing here..?” i pick it up with confusion, feeling around I touch what seems to be the shape of a phone tangled up in it. Examining it I notice no new blood or tears, but it smells like him. Pressing it slightly to my nose, I breathe in a bit too heavily, my body starts to heat up. A pressure is forming down there as I place my hand on top of my jeans. Slowly I rub my dick from atop my pants. I try to remember how Cas had done it in my last dream, start with the tip then… Thinking of him gets me harder as I rub faster and faster. I imagine the sound he made while I had moved my head upon his dick. He had let out a long and pleasurable moan, taking a gasp of air, Cas had swayed his body back and forth with mine. Through my jeans I can feel my dick getting harder at the thought of his usually stern and serious face twisted with pleasure and embarrassment. I slide my hand inside my jeans and grab the shaft. A feeling of ecstasy runs down my cock and I start rubbing it up to the tip. Each stroke is just moving me closer towards climaxing. A heat rises in my body, I feel a second of numbness and an increase in pressure, then I let go. I don’t cum for there is something I want to try before I let myself indulge in such satisfaction. Lifting the very trench coat that Cas has worn for the past 9 years or so, I do something I said I would never do, and even judged other guys for doing. I wrap it around my hot and slippery member. With the memory of his scent still fresh in my mind I move my hands up and down, they clasped around my cock and the beige coat. I feel sweat start to roll down my chest and I push up the bottom of my shirt up only to hold it under my chin. Moving my hips up and down I feel pressure building up again, its slightly painful but also very orgasmic just like that one Sunday dream. Each time I hit the spots that Cas had once laid his hands on in my mind, I tremble a bit. The thought of him drives me so crazy nowadays, my hands and hips move faster, an image of his naked body flashes in my mind. I see him, the saliva in his mouth is shiny and delicious. His body thrusts up and down hard as his dick penetrates me over and over again. I had clutched the blankets behind him and pumped my body down onto him. He screamed out with pleasure. These fantasies cloud my brain and I can’t think about anything else before I feel like cumming. I close my eyes, curl my toes, and do one final stroke. Soon I feel it, a great delight. I feel one last wave of heat take over me. My body twitches as a great pressure is released from my erect friend. I clutch my dick tighter in hopes that I will squeeze every last drop out. Dripping from my member, I see gooey white semen fall down the side of the coat. I feel a vibration against my cock and I realize that I must’ve forgotten to untangle the maybe phone. Hastily I try to unwrap it, but I can’t. It feels very sensitive and every time I touch my dick my whole body jerks. I make a wrong move and the vibrating object slides closer to my member. I had wrapped it carelessly around my junk without thinking, this is just payback. Vibration quickly spreads throughout my dick and I shudder. The more I shudder the more the phone moves. Closer and closer it gets to the tip and not before long it’s right on the ‘spot’. A rush of satisfaction fills my hot member and it’s once again building up pressure. Although embarrassing I can hear my own voice ring throughout the room. Its erotic and raspy almost like Cas’s, no wait it is Cas. Looking down at the glowing part of what now I'm sure to be a phone I can see the shape of a face. With daring hands I reach down and untangle it from the clothing. My fingers slightly brush against the tip and I cum again, a flowing white substance shoots from the head and I let out a loud groan. Like an echo I hear a much deeper voice say my name in a sigh. Looking down at the phone I see the face in the photo is Cas’s. I can hear him almost panting from the other side of the device. Slowly I press the phone up to my ear.  
“Dean…” He says with a breathy voice. I gulp, shame spreads across my face. “I’m sorry... I just meant to call and say that I had left my coat there. I thought i might've forgotten my other phone in the pocket. But i can pick it up later.” My eyes widen and I want to hang up. His voice is slightly shaky and he sounds like he just fought a pack of vampires.  
“Uh Cas? How much uh.. Did you hear?” I can never face him again. After everything I've dreamed about this is the first time I’ve ever put my actions to reality. I can’t help but feel ashamed.   
“I hadn't heard much besides muffled scraping. Did you do a ‘butt dial’?” he asks cluelessly. Rest assured I sigh in relief and relax against the wall. Then I realize something, why was his coat in my room in the first place.  
“Hey Cas? Why is your stupid coat in my room anyways?” An obvious answer to a stupid question.   
“Sam stole it from me, said he was going to wash it. I don't want it washed.” His words straighten up a bit and it's as monotone as ever. I hear his breathing slow down to a steady hum, he must be waiting for a reply. I send a light chuckle his way then throw my phone across the room without a moment's thought. Rolled over in my bed I begin to imagine him rubbing against the phone himself. Phone in one hand pressed against his dick and the other on top of his head, pulling at hairs. Why am I thinking these things!? He's my friend! MY FRIEND! Nothing else, and I'm not gay! I say this in my head but still the images run rapid. Him occasionally stroking his cock long and hard, while imagining that it was me. He’d scream out my name as his other hand traveled to his chest, and he’d tried to remember how I had done it. Pulling at his tie he'd tug at his neck sensually. The thought sends goosebumps up my arms, and I feel like I might become hard again. Before I get to that point I roll back over on to my other side and grab a pillow. It’s not him but it sure is enough to have me struggling to keep my eyes open. If I was tired before all this then I sure as hell am drained now, figuratively and literally. Tossing all jokes aside, a few more thoughts about Cas flood my mind then in the blink of an eye I’m out cold.


	5. Live-action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst on a hunting trip Dean trips himself up over how hot he thinks Cas is. On the other hand Cas physically trips right into Deans lap.

*NSFW*

Days come and go after that I've even begun to forget about it. The dreams have stopped and I find myself almost.. Missing them, bizarrely. Hearing footsteps from behind, I turn around, quickly Cas lunges at me with his angel blade. He stops right before slicing me in two, once he notices it's me. Violently he forces me out of the way, as a claw scratches at the space I just was. His tongue passes over his cracked lips as he looks cautiously. This black haired, blue eyed man is all I've been able to think about, even now in a fight. I’m so fucking desperate, It's pitiful. Once again, Cas shoves me out of harm's way, as I'm thrown back onto a dusty red love seat. He shoots silver at the creature and strikes dead on, it falls to the floor, but Cas is still alert. As he looks around the room anxiously, he begins to walk backwards towards me. Before I'm able to point out the broken chair, dumbass trips. His body is thrown forward and in an attempt to catch himself, Cas reaches out to grab anything in his way. Landing with his face pressed to the ground and his legs draped over the chair, I'm petrified. As his hand is a top my jeans, grasping. Already I can feel my cock becoming hard, just from his touch really?! He grips on tighter and attempts to pull himself up with it, I yelp in pain and he lets go in a state of panic. not wanting him to see what's going on I place my hands on his head and push him back down to the floor.   
“Dean?” he calls to me with a rough muffled voice, it sounds even hotter this way. God Dean! Get it together!  
“It's nothing Cas! Just don't look up, I uh need.. Um.. I just need to go.” In between my legs I see his arm stuck up in what looks to be a painful position and I do one final push from off his head. I hear him groan in pain, and I take off running. Out of the corner of my eye I see him beginning to get up, but before he does I'm out the warehouses door. I don't make it far before I'm needing to lean my body against an abandoned alleyway wall. Out of breath from practically sprinting, I sigh. I close my eyes with exhaustion and try to think of anything that might make my boner go away. It's not long before I hear pounding footsteps headed my way. Too tired to start running again, I give up and allow the son of a bitch to find me.   
“Dean. That hurt.” his voice is raspy as he talks slightly outta sorts. “Oh.” his tone suddenly takes a form of surprise and I panic. Looking up I can see his eyes glued to something. Following his gaze to my crotch, my face gets warm, i'm still hard.   
“Cas it isn't what you think. When humans go through a lot of activity this sorta thing just happens okay?” I ask shakily. His stare remains unchanged but it seems a little bit sadder now and maybe even.. disappointed. I attempt to cover it with my hands as his eyes drift back to my face.   
“I know what to do.” He states with a straight look. Quickly Cas rushes towards me and I close my eyes. I wouldn't blame him if he hit me, damn I’d hit me. I wait for a punch that never comes, instead what I see, as I dare creep my eyes open, is a hunched over Cas pinning me against the wall. Carelessly thrown on the floor behind him I see his trench coat. I hear a zipping noise and look down, he’s speedily unzipping my pants with a determined look on his sulken face. Pulling my boxers down, Cas’s face perks up ever so slightly with the sight of my dick erupting from beneath them. He slides them off of me and onto the pavement, staying on his knees he slicks his hair back just like in my dreams.   
“Cas.. I.. Get off!” I breathe out shakily. He grabs hold of my cock and I struggle not to grunt as I slam my body back against the wall again. I weakly try to push him away but his body is stiff, he isn't going anywhere. Without being able to stop him I allow myself to get carried away, he moves his hands up and down the head and shaft. Each movement seems to make me hotter and hotter, his other hand travels down to behind my balls, he cups them while moving his thumb along the head. Cas somehow is able to find the right spot every time, he pumps his weirdly soft hands up and down my dick. He just keeps going, until he comes to the head, once there he stays for a few seconds rubbing the tip, then like a pattern he moves his hands back down. Confused, I manage to look down at his face, he looks so intent on doing a good job, well he does until his eyes meet mine then he loses a bit of his composure. Seeing me look at him, he starts to work his hands harder till I think I’m about to cum. He notices and sticks my throbbing member into his mouth. Making sure to hold the shaft with both hands, to stop me from cumming, he moves his tongue along the head of my cock. The pressure that builds up starts to hurt but the pleasure is so great that I barely notice. Heat spreads throughout my body and I begin to move my hips with his mouth. I grab hold of the back of his head with both hands, grasping at the small and wild black hairs. I feel the air escape his nose and I tremble. My dick feels so warm and wet, I almost can’t take it. Cas seems to notices how I’m feeling, like he knows my body even better than i do, and he releases his hands. I feel a rush to my head and then cum shoots out from the tip. Cas takes my member out from his mouth, as if dazed, I look around. I hear a gulp and im brought back to reality. Looking down at Cas's mouth I shudder with pleasure as I see him lick away the remaining cum from his lip. Again he grabs my cock, I shiver from the sensitivity and stare at him, a string of slobber and cum is connecting his mouth to the tip. He moves away and the liquid disperses. I feel my Hot member twitch as he moves up towards me, his stomach brushes against it. I close my eyes with exhaustion and turn my head with confused embarrassment. I can't even tell what's going on in my own head little alone what's going on in his. Once I've realised that nothing is going to happen I turn my head back to him. Lifting my eyelids I see his face right in front of mine. He places his forehead and nose to mine and we stand in this position for a minute.   
“What… the hell.. Cas?” After regaining my composure I push from off of the wall and attempt to step away from him. As I do so I trip forward and catch myself on the opposite wall, my pants are still down, great. Wiggling my pants up, I manage to button them, as I do a hop.  
“Your fever is gone.” Cas's words ring through my head and I tilt my face towards him slightly. With one hand still against the wall I lean, staying quiet I hear him swallow. “I thought, I mean, I just thought… Maybe I could help.” his voice becomes almost a whisper near the end. Without even looking his way I turn and run again. This time there's no sound of heavy dress shoes following close behind me.


	6. Wet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter, just to tease ya. In this one we follow the thoughts of Dean as he delves deeper into his need for Cas.

*NSFW*

Days have passed, weeks even, and still no sign of Cas. Usually he'd appear with a whoosh at my call, but nothing. I'm still confused and jumbled up over what had happened. Sam questions me whenever he brings up Cas, ‘Now are you sure nothing happened?’ he asks when my face turns hot from embarrassment. I always do my damn best to change the subject, but now that it's been a while with no word from the man, I'm freaking out. I wish he would just answer me, a call, a prayer, anything!! I know that what he did was probably a mistake, he never got how porn was wrong either. He said he was trying to help, to heal me. He had mentioned how my fever was gone, that's probably all it was to him. Now I, Dean Winchester, am not into men. For the past two weeks though that's all I've been dreaming about, well one man that is, Cas. Right now I know for a fact that I must be asleep. Running up and down the pitch-black halls of one of my old high schools. I spot movement among the darkness. Something like a light flickers in the corner of my eye and I push through the suffocating muck. Reaching to where Sammy's classes once were, I catch the glimpse of candlelight through a crack in the math room. Unexpectedly the light seems to grow, the door begins to crack more and more until it bursts, and my surroundings are filled with a blinding light. I squint my eyes and slowly I feel as if I’m getting used to it. Looking around me, the location of where i was at has changed. The air is clean and clear and the world is pink and bright. It’s a meadow, the ground is covered in a luscious green grass and a patch of flowers are under my bare feet. Slightly something touches my head and I peer up in amazement, a million light pink rose petals are falling from the sky and it smells wonderful. From out of nowhere the sound of a person biting into an apple enters and I spin around, that person is Cas. His back is turned to me as he stiffly sits up in a single chair. I can tell it's him by the way his weirdly clean trench coat bunches up around his legs on the grass. From the other side of some slits in the chair, I see his bare back, he rolls his shoulders. His legs are crossed and his eyes are thoughtfully picking out which fruit to devour next. His ocean blue eyes, expand once he has made his choice. Extending his arm out, he plucks a white peach from a buffet of fruits laid out on a table in front of him. Looking over his shoulder he combs his fingers through his hair to reveal his freshly shaven face. He lands his gaze upon me and takes a large bite from the juicy peach. Liquid from inside of the fruit spurts all over his smooth collarbone. The sweet droplets roll down his chest and drip off his nipples. I can't pull my eyes away from him as he starts to stand. Cas begins to walk towards me, it looks as if he’s gliding along the grass. I can't look anywhere else except for Cas’s nude body. It's like my gaze is glued to him and he is the only thing in this world, no this universe, that is actually worth looking at. I feel dazed and almost like I'm being hypnotized. Before I realize it Cas is already standing in front of me. His body shines from the reflection of the sun.   
“Dean…” He barely whispers my name and it doesn't fail to turn my face red, I feel weak in the knees. Stepping closer to me he puts his hands on my shoulders and slowly starts to push me back. A feeling of urgency strikes me as I notice that there is nothing behind me, besides the ground, that will catch me from falling.   
“Fuck! Cas! What are you doing!?” I try to scream but the silence around me muffles my voice. The only thing that can be heard is his quiet shh-ing. He does one final shove and as I begin to fall he tightly clasps his hands around mine and falls with me. I wait for the feeling of the ground hitting the back of my head, but it never comes. Taking glances at my sides I find that I am clearly fine. Looking down I notice that I'm laying on the grass with my hands pressed firmly against the ground beside my legs. I let my gaze travel up Cas’s body as he sits on me. We somehow landed gently on my back with him sitting on my lap. He notices my eyes, as they search him, and he smiles at me. Cas tightens his grip on my hands and leans over. He places them tenderly on either side of my head. While leaning forward the juice from his collarbone drips unto my face. His stomach rests on my chest and our breathing matches up perfectly. I'm already so hard by now, but then I hear something. The sound of heavy breathing is coming from the man on top of me. “Cas? What the hell is going on?” Just as I'm about to throw him off of me, he slides his body down mine so his nose touches my own. I stare at his trembling shoulders and I feel him grab my hard member. Moving my gaze to his face I see his cheeks red like roses and his eyes moist with lust. He licks his lips and bites down on his bottom one.   
“Dean…” I feel my dick stiffen as he breathes out my name. I gulp and continue to focus on nothing but him. If this is a dream then I want to enjoy it in every possible way that i can.   
“I want you now. I want you inside me.” As I say these words i watch as he rubs his body up and down on me. His hand grips my dick and strokes it. I close my eyes and curl my toes as he hits all the right places.  
“Cas. Why are you doing-” He stops me by sticking his tongue in my mouth and pressing his lips to mine. I groan out with satisfaction and he loudly moans back.   
“Dean I want to come inside you.” Without wasting anymore time, or listening to my words, he quickly stuffs himself inside me. I feel myself clasp around his cock and I shudder. Sitting up Cas begins to pump his body back and forth frantically. I feel my face heat up as he places my hands on his abs. He encourages me to touch him there. I roughly shut my eyes as he pulls me closer.   
“Oh god.. Fuck.” My gruff voice shakes free and I squeeze my eyes again. I open them for a moment and once I've dared to look, I see nothing but his chiseled chest. Cas’s body rubs against mine and I feel like I'm about to cum.  
“Cas! harder! Harder!” I scream whilst he moves his body even faster. His hot and slippery member feels tightly deep within me. The pressure thats in my dick, from being untouched, is so built up that my dick is almost twice the size of what it usually is. Soon I begin to think deeper into things than I mean too. This dream, what's wrong with Cas? Why is he acting like this? I mean he's been rough in my dreams before but this isn't like what he normally does. He's not even serious or like himself, not at all. And where are we? I haven't dreamed of this place before. Usually when i dream we're in my room or at least in the bunker. Why aren't we there? A million questions flood my mind and I push him off of me. He's hard to force off when he's still erect and inside of my ass. Somehow I manage and he looks at me confused. “Dean?”  
“Cas what's wrong with you? Why are you doing this? This isn't like you.” I place both of my hands on his shoulders and he cocks his head sideways. We sit still, with my hands clasped on him, for what seems like forever. Breaking this perfect scene that we have created, his mouth turns upwards into a malicious smirk.   
“Oh righteous Dean. What are you talking about? This is who I am. You know me, the real me!” He states as he grabs my hand. I know that this person glaring at me behind a happy face is Cas, my mind's beginning to worry.   
“No this isn't you. You're not Cas.” I try to pull away but the grip he has around my wrist is too strong. “Cas wouldn't touch me like this.. he wouldn't want me this way. Let go.” I try to push him away but my body’s paralyzed. I can't move and it's terrifying.   
“I can’t, I won’t. This isn't like Cas!? You don't even know! I am his desire! I am his want! Everything you yearn for from him is materialized in this single moment and you refuse?! Doesn't matter, we'll keep going. Besides you haven't even climaxed yet.“ His voice is all over the place and crazy, he sounds like a completely different person. He's looking down but I can't see his eyes. I can tell he’s grinning widely, it seems like an evil smile. The only word that pops into my head while trying to describe him is ‘Demonic’. The man, if I can even call ‘it’ that, licks his lips and lunges forward with his other hand outstretched. It grips my dick and I tremble.  
“Ngh!” An embarrassing sound escapes my mouth and I cover my face, to stop the noise that’s being forced out of my throat. His hands work fast moving around the tip and then down the shaft. Finally I can’t take it anymore and am close to cuming. Heat and numbness rush over my shuddering body and my muscles jerk as I release a white substance from my dick. Squeezing my eyes tight I curl my toes and let every last bit of me drain. The last thing I hear is Cas’s grossly nice voice breathe something into my ear.  
“There now isn’t that better? I love you~” The words he says are sickly sweet, like honey. It disgusts me that those words were not from him but from this monster, yet it pulls at my heartstrings and I almost say ‘I love you’ back. I move my hand and it’s free. I move my other one and it’s free as well, he’s not holding onto me anymore. Moving my hands palm down, against what I think is the ground, I don’t feel grass anymore. Where green plants once infested is now a fuzzy cloth. Under my head where a patch of flowers were is now a pillow. I reach out above me to stretch and am stopped shortly by my hand hitting a hard wall. Opening my eyes I practically jump out of the covers. I glance around me and find that I am laying in my bed, in my room, in the bunker, and not in some field. It was a dream. All i'm left with is the echo of wings flapping and a wet stain in my boxers.


	7. Wings & Urges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some pretty major events happen in this chapter, Castiel is forced to reveal some of his urges for Dean as Sam's as confused as ever.

*NSFW*

Stripping my underwear from off of my body, I toss them groggily to the side. Taking a quick search from what's probably clean, I pick up another pair from the floor and I throw em on. Scratching my head roughly I pause for a moment and sigh. I need to stop having these dreams, it can't be healthy. I reach for my robe and head downstairs for breakfast. Tying my robe shut, I walk down the hallway towards the kitchen.  
“Morning sleeping beauty.” Sam stands with his back to me and his ridiculously long hair sways with him.   
“Mornin goldilocks.” As I huff out a response, I sit down to a premade cup of coffee. “What no creamer?” I glance up to the sight of his head tilted towards me and an annoyed look printed across his face. Going to take a sip, I find it lukewarm. I let the liquid spill from my bottom lip back into the cup.   
“Gross Dean. Come on, you took longer waking up than I thought you would.” Sam leans against the kitchen counter with his hand gripping a dish rag. I look to the side, sigh, and the slide the cup away.  
“What can I say Sammy? It's cold.” I say a bit quietly as I lay my head against my crossed arms. Rolling his eyes exaggeratedly, he throws the towel over his shoulder and turns back around to the coffee pot.   
“Fine, you seem like you've had a tough night.” Calmly, he answers, as he begins preparing a new cup. From behind I see him perk up a little, as his back straightens a bit. “Oh dean! Check this out!” like a complete 180 he spins on his heel and sprints into the map room with his freakishly long legs. Bouncing back into the room he comes to a halt in front of me with an object in his hand. It's a glowing blue bottle about the size of his fist, with a dusty cork in it.  
“That better not be my breakfast. What the hell is it?” leaning in closely I spot a small, practically vintage, label on the side of the glass. “Ang-las Cutuu suuper-venut Insect? What the hell is that gibberish?” with another eyeroll, Sam pulls the bottle from my face.   
“It says Angelus coitu superveniunt Insecta. It's latin Dean. I just found it in the cabinet this morning, so I haven't had much time to look it up.” I stare blankly at him as he awaits a response. This is too much. I just woke up, from a particularly bad dream nonetheless, and now he's havin me solve a damn latin riddle.   
“Well that first word sounds a bit like angel so maybe go from there?” I respond with a snarky sounding comment, and I stretch my arms. Reaching my hand out for my previously tossed coffee, I find nothing but an empty table.   
“I know Dean. That's why I called Cas over.” Setting the shining bottle down next to me, I watch as my brother makes his way back to the counter.   
“Cas! You invited Cas over!?” I ask in a moment of shock as my dream from this morning shakes me. Realising I had stood up, I slowly lower myself back down into the chair.   
“Uh yes dean. I invited our angel and Latin expert over, to look at some writing about angels that's in, you guessed it, Latin.” His tone takes a sassy turn and I cross my arms once more. “I don't know what's going on with you two lately, but I'm going to take a shower, make up while I do. Also figure out what the mysterious liquid is please.” Whilst turning around once more he throws the towel from off his shoulder and strides down the hallway. Great. Just great. It has been some time since that hunting 'incident’, we've gotten past it, I think. The awkwardness is still obviously present. Lifting the bottle up I manage to pull the cork out, it crumbles in my hand and I drop it on the table. Sniffing the container a bit, I smell a hint of holy oil, or at least something similar to it. With the sound of a loud whoosh behind me, I stumble and the glowing liquid splashes on me.  
“CAS! What the hell do ya think you're doing!?” I place the bottle on the table and hop up. I try brushing it from off of me but my skins already dry. I grip the bottle once more and turn to shove it in Cas's face. “What is this! Tell me! Read it now you son of a bitch.” My robe whips around me at my sudden turn and I'm standing face to face with Cas now. His dark hair, messily sticks out, and his stubble is as untamed as ever. Too close. Embarrassed I push the bottle into his hands and back up.   
“Dean..” He looks to me confused and reads. “Angelus coitu supervenient Insecta. It means Angel Mating Pheromones. I don't know how your men of letters would have gotten this into a water-like state, but it's harmless.” I sigh relieved, so I'm not gonna die. I chuckle softly to myself and relax back against the table, it's all shortly lived once I look up. His face is twisted with frustration, mouth grimacing, eyes squinted, forehead wrinkled, and his eyes gleaming blue. “Get the bottle away from me. NOW!” He shouts with restraint as he takes a step back shakily. Handing the bottle over to me like a game of hot potato, I run it to the furthest counter from where he stands.  
“There gone. You okay?” concerned I walk back up to him and clasp his shoulder with my right hand. He's shaking less as his knees seemingly buckle beneath him. Grabbing his other arm for stability, I manage to pull him over to a seat. I plop him down in front of me and watch stiffly as he rests his head against my stomach. Panting harshly, Cas grabs onto both of my arms tightly. With a surprising surge of strength, he pulls me hard to the floor, my feet shift beneath me and I land on my knees. “WHAT THE HELL CAS!?” With words of anger and fear shoved from my throat, I'm stopped from saying anything else. Cas grabs the hair on the top of my head back aggressively, so I'm forced to face the ceiling. From the corner of my eye I see his face twisted in frustration and unwillingness. His iris's shine like a holy light as he chomps down on my neck. Gently he kisses my adams apple before roughly biting. I groan with sexual pain as he restrains my arms behind my back with just one of his hands. In a struggle Cas manages to pull his head back away from me.  
“Dean… I.. I'm sorry. But I.. can't stop.” Once again Cas seems to fight against his own body as he snaps his head away from me. With gritted teeth, he turns back and grunts angrily. “Egh... Stop! I can't.. Hurt.. Dean..” Castiel begins to bring his face towards me, I can see the struggle in his eyes. As he gets closer, I attempt to writhe against his grip but find zero wiggle room. Right before he has sunk his teeth back into me, he manages to yank his own head down. Now facing the floor he pants, like he's begging himself to stop. “I'm so sorry Dean.” Needily he loses control and moans into me as he kisses his way up my neck. Soon his face is right in front of mine and I'm in shock as he pulls me into a deep kiss. His stubble scratches against my cheek as he forcefully shoves his tongue into my mouth. I'm stuck in this moment as the sound of flapping wings erupt from above me. I gently creep open my eyes and a beautiful, serene, sight appears. Feathers fall down around me as my view’s casted in a white light. His dark wings, which erupt from his back, loom over us and I'm frozen in a moment of awe. Light from within our bubble shines from off of each individual feather. His eyes glisten and I feel my face weigh heavier against his hand. His kisses feel pleasurably numb against me as his hands begin to travel my body. My arms are free, but still I don't try and move them from my side, he then slides the knot apart and unravels my robe. As he begins kissing my chest and leaving marks, I gingerly reach my hands out and comb my fingers through his wings. His body does an involuntary reaction and he shudders. “Ngh! Dean..” With Cas's voice moaning my name, I tightly grab hold of a patch of feathers and tug. “Ahhhh nooo… sen.. too sensitive..” His words trail off sloppily as he looks to me with ecstasy filling his face. His wings stretch out more and flutter a bit as I begin kissing and stroking them. His body's reaction is invigorating and I can't help but want more.   
Shamelessly Cas reaches for me greedily. I shake and pant as he works his hands continuously over my chest and stomach. Precum already pushes against my underwear and I tremble as it struggles to seep through.   
“Dean. Grab my wings.” In a sort of trance, Cas flaps more feathers my way. His eyes whimper to me as I grab ahold of his raven wings tightly. I stroke his feathers as he continues to rub my body.  
“Ngh... Ca-Cas!” Suddenly like my transcending world has been stripped away, I feel Castiel and the weight of his wings being pulled from off of me. His sensual grip releases me and I tremble as where he had touched me lingers on my skin. Glancing up in a sort of daze I watch as Sam tackles Cas to the tiled floor and restrains him in an arm lock. Cas's wings have vanished and my peaceful dream has gone with them. I'm left shaken to the core, whilst planted on my knees, I'm left hunched over. Blankly I stare at where Sam has Cas pinned, the gleam in the angel's eyes fade as he begins to relax. His body loosens and I see a troubled look arise on his face as he slowly stops shaking. Tears have stained his cheeks. A look crosses over Sam's face as he releases him. He shoots me a concerned glance while backing up and away from Cas.  
“Are-are you okay? Dean, uh Cas, are you both.. Um okay?” Sam's words are the first to break the dreadful silence in the air and I look away. I don't know what to think, or even feel for this moment. Cas my best friend. Something I haven't even seen in my dreams, his wings. God, touching them was almost orgasmic. Quickly realising that my robe is open I close it and tie it backup to conceal my sustaining boner. “What was that? I just walk in and all I could see was a beacon of light and black feathers! I jumped at the first figure I could make out.” He looks to Cas questioningly. The look on Castiel's face is painful and full of regret.  
“I didn't mean… I couldn't help.. I just.” His gaze cascades around the room until it lands on me.   
“It was me Sammy. I spilled some of that mysterious liquid on me, turns out it's an angel hypnotising juice..” I let my words trail off in defeat as I see Sam help him up from off the floor.  
“I tried. I tried to stop. But I couldn't, I just couldn't.” His face pleads for some type of reassuring reaction, but I can't seem to do anything as my sight falls to the floor.  
“I'm sorry.” Cas's words are firm and full of sadness as he looks to his feet. Realising what's about to happen, I steadily reach my hand out to him. I stumble forward across the floor frantically, but with that Cas has disappeared from the bunker. Only a few black feathers are left as proof that he was ever here.


	8. The Pain We Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapey/abuse scenes present, tread carefully.

“Dean. You have to tell me, what the hell happened out here?” Sam's words ring in my head and I feel empty. Cas. Wings. Touching.   
“It was the most amazing experience of my life.” Before I've even realized what's happened, I have mindlessly responded.  
“Excuse me?” Sam does his signature furrowed brow as he tilts his head down at me. Slowly I grip onto the fallen chair and push my way up on to my feet. As I tremble softly, I feel about the table and steadily hold myself up. Shaking my head slightly I look to my brother with wide eyes. I gape for a moment as I search my head for words.  
“I saw his wings Sam.” My shifting eyes finally stop at Sam's face. His jaw is dropped and his eyes are left wide and confused.  
“What did you-”  
“I saw his friggin wings Sammy!” My booming voice cuts his question short as I straighten up. “I touched them Sam. They were so soft and Cas had a weird reaction to me touchin em.” My words begin to scramble and fall apart, as I grab my head in irritation. “I need to go to my room Sam. I need to think.” Quickly I exit the kitchen, but not before grabbing the pheromone bottle and hiding it in my robe. I leave Sam with an upset and confused look.   
I arrive in my room, out of breath, and lost in thought.   
“Damnit! He-he looked so hurt. I keep doing this!” In a fit of rage I slam my bedroom door shut. The light shakes with the force and I drop onto my bed. Keeping my face buried deep into my hands I tremble with anger. I always hurt those close to me. Cas.. Cas… Why!? With a closed fist I hit my bed and fall over on to my side. Sighing, I drearily wipe away a single tear from my eye and roll over. Untying my robe a bit for comfort, I look to the wall in front of me. I feel cold glass as I do so and the bottle slides down next to me. Shit, I forgot about this. Checking to see if it spilled anywhere, I'm relieved to find it mostly full and sitting rightside up on my bed. With a slight grunt I roll myself back over and place the container on my nightstand. Laying here has made me tired, actually it's probably just exhaustion from earlier. It's not long before my eyes have begun to feel heavy, and soon after that my eyelids droop shut. Sleep. Finally.

Ever since that day my dreams have ceased. I don't hear from Cas, let alone see him. My world has been meek ever since. I can see the worry in Sam's face whenever I leave the room. Waking up at two in the afternoon, sometimes later. I know he's worried, but I can't do anything, not for him, not for me, and not for Cas. Now when i sleep, all I see is darkness. Then boom I'm awake. Today I've decided to get some breakfast, it'll be the first time in a while. As I slowly enter the kitchen, I'm greeted with a very disgruntled looking Sam. His elbows are rested on the larger table in the map room across from the kitchen. His back is turned to me and I see him eyeing the giant map that's laid out on the table. My body stiffens awkwardly as I decided whether to talk to my brother or flee like i had been recently. My indecisive thinking is cut sharply as Sam raises his hand towards me.   
“Dean. You don't have to say anything. Just please know that i'm here okay? You're not alone.” With that I watch as his hand sleepily flops back onto the table. He holds his wrinkled forehead tightly as he fights against his own eyelids. Sighing, I turn back around and grab a string cheese from the fridge. 'Nifty’ I huff to myself as I walk back to my room. Passing through the hall I'm alarmed by various sounds of scuffs that escape my room. I drop the cheese from my mouth and achingly swallow the uneaten chunk that was left. I look to either of my sides in search of any weapon I may find, the nearest thing is a vase. Just as i go to pick the damn thing up, my door flings open. I jolt back and raise my arm. Out from behind my door steps Cas. His hair is more disheveled than normal and his stubble is noticeably darker. He looks a bit fucked up to be honest.   
“Cas? Jesus fucking Christ!” i shout with relief and sigh awkwardly.  
“I uh.. Heeyyy Deeeaan!” He wobbles forward and sloppily rests his body against mine. His hands trace my chest as his eyes stare up at me. I want to move but i just feel like i can't, rather i shouldn't. Glancing at his face, causes mine to heat up from his intense stare. Cas's bright blue eyes quickly shine over as tears begin to form, seriously? “I.. I needed the courage of uhhh.. 10 liquor stores..” He states rather sadly whilst counting the stores on his fingers.   
“Courage for fucking what? Your goddamn breath stinks.”I try and back away but soon he's leaning even heavier against my chest. If i move anymore the son of a bitch will definitely fall and take me with him. “Okay Castiel I think it's best we lay you down.” I talk calmly, he puffs his cheeks out at me and glares.   
“Don't you dare Dean!! Don't you..” He hiccups angrily. Suddenly his furious expression melts into sadness and he starts to cry. “Why.. Why would you call me Castiel.. It's Cas, it's always been Cas..” He pushes off of me just to slam his body back into me, his arms wrap around me. Again I freeze as this grown man sobs into my robe. The sides seem to fall a bit and my bare chest is greeted with Cas's stubble. I shiver as it rubs against my nipple.   
“Cas…” I breath out his name and he jolts up. His face is inches from mine as he stares at me. Tears have stop forming, but the stains left under his eyes pains me. He furrows his brows like he's lost in thought for a moment. He grimaces for just another moment before pushing forward against me. His lips entangle mine, deeply he kisses me and grabs my sides. I feel the loss of balance, and we fall to the ground. I land on my back with Cas above me, one knee rests between my legs and his hands stay on either side of me.  
“Dean. I want you.” He states determined, the look in his eyes almost frightens me. Before I can move away he's grabbed my arms roughly. “ I.. I've wanted you for a long time.” He pushes my wrists against the wall with one hand. His trench coat drapes over me as my robe falls apart, all that shows is my striped boxers from underneath. I can strongly smell the whiskey in his breath. A crashing noise comes from the map room, followed by heavy steps.   
“CAS! Move. Off. NOW.” I shout in his face as i try to wiggle free, i can't let Sam see me in this situation. His grip is unmoving as I glare into his eyes. He frowns frustratingly at me and slams my arms into the wall. They make a hole in the hallway, my hands are stuck, he probably broke a couple fingers. He lowers his arms away from me and glances in the direction of Sam's footsteps. He looks back and I see his eyes turn bright blue, suddenly I feel a tugging sensation in my boxers. I peer down but nothings there, yet it feels as if I'm being jerked off. His eyes remain blue, the sensation gets stronger and I gasp with pleasure. I have a full erection now, under my boxers I feel the invisible hand slide and grip my cock, it sends waves down my body and I ashamedly arch my back. Gritting my teeth, I try once again to move my body but it just causes the force to grab tighter. My whole body shudders and I release a slight moan “oh..” Cas glances at me once more before putting his hand over my mouth, finally Sam turns the corner. My mind goes into panic mode and I try to bite Cas's hand, as I do so the energy strokes my dick faster. I resist the urge to make a noise and hit my head on the wall, hard. Cas lets go of my face, and I pant desperately. Sam's eyes remain taken aback as he considers what to do. Bags remain under his eyes and he looks as if he's about to fall from sleep deprivation.   
“Sam. It's okay. Dean went to attack me so i just had to calm him down. You're alright, right Dean?” His head turns slyly in my direction and I try to respond as I feel my dick getting jerked.   
“Uh ye-yeah Sammy! I'm fine.. Cas.. Ahh.. Was just gonna let me up.” little grunts seep out and I shut my eyes tightly. Sam shrugs groggily and shuffles off back to the kitchen. Suddenly the pressure on my penis releases and it feels like i can breath again. Cas stares at me as he wobbles his way up onto his feet. Cautiously i push myself up against the wall. I look to my bedroom door. If i could just make it past the drunk. Groggily he fumbles toward me until he's once again in my personal bubble, Castiel lifts up a single finger to my face.  
"You. In there. Now." With a firm, yet admittedly sexy voice, he grabs the front of my robe and throws me through my open door. I trip a bit over my loosen robe and fall heavily onto the bed. My head feels a bit swirly as I squint my eyes tightly. I attempt rolling over onto my back but am thrown for a loop once I feel sturdy hands grab my hips to keep me in place. "Dean. You're going to be a good boy for me okay?" His voice is dripping with whiskey as I hear his slobbery breathing from behind. I try to get up in fear, but I get pulled back down by an invisible force, it's holding my wrists against the bed sheets. "Dean.." Cas's words grow heavy with lust and I shiver with unwanted anticipation. His hands begin to trace along the edges of my body, leaving a tingling sensation in their trail. I try and push against him, but once I do every spot, in which his hands had touched, erupt with a powerful euphoria. I can't stop myself from moaning loudly, my whole body throbs violently.  
"AHHH CASS PLEEAA...OHH!" I yell loud enough to shake the room as I continue to squirm in unimaginable pleasure. My body pushes back against him and I feel the indent that his bulge makes against my ass. "Ahhh ohh.. Yeaa.." I moan in defeat. WAIT. A BULGE? He. Has. A. Bulge?? Suddenly the pressure on my body releases and I turn my blush red face to his. His cheeks shade Scarlett and he covers his mouth in disbelief. Tears once again fill his blue eyes and i watch as he looks around frantically. Like the jerk just begins to realize where's he's at and what- WHO he's doing, he stares down at my disheveled clothing and hair. He gulps harshly and reaches forward, cowardly I duck my head down, slightly frightened. His hand passes me and grasps a knocked over glass bottle, it's empty. His eyes flash remorse for just a moment before returning to their lust filled expression, they're less drunk this time though. Out of nowhere he slams his tightly wound bulge against me and I whimper slightly. A flapping noise erupts from behind me and my head is shoved down against the bed as I try to take a peek. I sense non-existent hands rubbing the sensitive parts of my body as I begin to dry hump the presence that strokes my dick. Soft wisps of silk fall onto my back, where they land tingles, and I breathe heavily. I'm able to graze the tips of my fingers along my back, the objects that I find are big and soft, they're feathers.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and might not be that good, so sorry for that. Thank you for giving it a chance and and i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
